You Can Let Go
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: Song fic. One shot. Sango is in battle when she finds out her father is sick. She remembers what it was like to grow up with her father, and all the times she told him to trust her. Does he listen to her one final time?


**Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, nor do I own the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. **

**One shot. **

_**You can let go**_

The day had started out just like any other. Sango was traveling with her husband, Miroku, and their friends Kagome and Inuyasha. They had finished their hunt for Naraku long ago, and now just traveled town to town helping out when needed. They were currently in a village a few hours west of Kaede's hut. The four of them were currently fighting a frog demon and Sango was about to finish it off, when something pricked her cheek. She slapped at it, and Myoga the flea was jumping up and down in her hand.

"My apologizes to have had to disturb you in the middle of battle lady Sango, but your father is ill…"

That was all she needed to hear. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Can you handle him on your own?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"My father is sick. Miroku. We're leaving. Kirara!" she hoped onto her cat demon and Miroku followed. Once they were air born Sango looked for Myoga to see if he could tell her anything else, but it seemed he'd stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango was trying to think positive thoughts, and Miroku was allowing her to grieve in silence. Her thoughts went to when she was a child.

_A five year old Sango was trying her best while her father was attempting to teach her more about demon slaying. She was pretty good at throwing her weapon, but she was nowhere near as good as her father. She had been thrilled when her father decided she was good enough to attempt her attacks from Kirara's back. She had tried while on Kirara's back, but her father would not let Kirara fly. Out of fear that his daughter would fall while trying to do too many things at once and he knew he could not go up there with her. Sango didn't want to complain, but this was getting boring. She wanted to fly. She always loved the way she felt when she flew through the sky on Kirara. She tried to get Kirara to at least walk while she tried to hit her target, but her father quickly grabbed Kirara's main and told her to stop. _

"_You can let go now daddy, you can let go. Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own. It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go."_

_Her father reluctantly let go of Kirara and took a step back, allowing her to fly. _

Sango was brought back to reality when Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Sango. It will be alright."

She nodded and smiled appreciatively at her husband. He really did know just what to say to her. She had made the best choice. Her thoughts quickly went to their wedding day.

_Kagome, Kaede, Ayame and her mother were all helping her into her wedding Kimono. Her father was waiting patiently outside of Kaede's hut. The ceremony was to start in 10 minutes and Sango thought she was going to be sick, that's how nervous she was. She could fight off countless demons, but Miroku always seemed to leave her flustered. Kagome was trying to get her to stop biting her nails. _

"_Sango, that's not going to help, you look beautiful and I know Miroku will think so as well." _

_She smiled, but she wasn't fooling anyone. She looked like she was about to pass out. The thought of everyone starring at her was nothing compared to the fact that Miroku would be watching her every movement when she walked up to him. Suddenly the Rin ran into the little hut, smiling from ear to ear. What Sango would give to have her confidence at that moment. "Rin! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Sango starred at the 13 year old girl. She had gone back to live with Sesshomaru after he'd left her with Kaede. Sango had wanted the girl to attend her wedding but didn't know if she would make it. After finding her a Kimono that matched the rest of her brides maids, her father knocked on the door to the hut._

"_Sango. It's time to go…" her father walked in and saw her, tears building in his eyes. "You look beautiful dear. I wish you luck with Miroku…" no one missed the sad look in his eyes. _

_Everyone had taken their seats and the only thing left was for Sango to be escorted by her father to where Miroku waited for her. Once they reached where Miroku and Kaede stood, she tried to walk towards the man she loved, no longer nervous, but now filled with excitement, until her father's strong grip stopped her. She looked at her father, with determination in her eyes and smiled. "You can let go now daddy, you can let go. Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own. It still feels a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go."_

_He kissed her cheek and smiled before letting her go. He watched as his only daughter got married to the man she loved. _

They had just reached Kaede's hut and Sango jumped off Kirara and ran into the hut. She looked around and saw her father lying in the center of the room, looking very pale. She saw her mother, Kaede, and Kohaku all sitting around him, clearing trying not to cry. Sango walked up, with Miroku right behind her, and turned to Kaede.

"What's wrong with him…?"

"He is very sick my dear, he shouldn't be alive. I believe he was waiting to see ye."

Sango's heart broke as she looked at her hero, who was once so strong, lying so motionless, trying to avoid death just to see her. He looked like he was in pain. She didn't want to be the reason for his pain. She walked over and sat right beside his head and grabbed his hand. "Father…"

"Sango. "

"I love you." She whispered as her tears fell uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Sango."

Her heart broke as she watched him continue to fight, just to have that conversation with her. She started to cry harder as she prepared to say the hardest thing she would ever have to say. "You can let go now daddy, you can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary, But I want you to know, I'll be okay now daddy, You can let go. You can let go." She whispered as he smiled at her a final time and his grip slowly started to loosen until he had passed on. "Goodbye daddy…"


End file.
